Used
by Gothinthemist
Summary: May is sixteen and has abusive parents. Her mom makes money off her by sending her to a random man each night so they can sexually abuse her. But one night her bully pays her mom to take her for one night, but he does something unbelievable; he doesn't hurt her. CONTESTSHIPPING. rated M for implied sex and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Used - Chapter 1

I woke up with a start. Where was I! Oh, wait, just a bad dream..  
I looked over at my clock. It read 5 am. Great. I'm already up so might as well just get ready for another day of hell. I got up and went to my bathroom to shower. My mom only lets me take 7 minute showers. No less, no more. Strict right?  
I took my shower and jumped out. I slipped on my robe and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw.  
I had a huge bruise along my cheek bone. I shuddered at the memory of what  
_"I hate you!" _I remembered me yelling that at my mom in the kitchen.  
_"What did you say?" She said back.  
"Nothing..."  
"Tell me now whore."  
"I'm not a whore."  
"Hah. Yeah you are! Tell me what you said!"  
"I hate you."  
I watched as her expression filled with anger. She picked up the spatula and smacked it against my face. I cried out in pain and held my cheek.  
"What a slutty whore you are! Getta outta my face." Then she laughed and walked out of the kitchen. I tried to forget the memory as I walked out to my closet. I pulled on this: (link)  
I walked down stairs quietly.  
"May that you?" I heard my mom yell to me from the kitchen.  
"Um... Yeah." I said walking into the kitchen.  
"Go to school. I don't want to see your ugly face anymore." She said not even looking at me.  
"Okay." I turned around grabbed my car keys and phone and walked out to my car. _

3 3 3

I walked into school around 6:00 am. Yup. First one here. Great. When your this early, you have to go strait down to the cafeteria, so that's what I did. I pulled out my chemistry homework that I didn't have time to do last night. Today was Friday. Most high schoolers love Fridays right? But not me. I dread Fridays. 'Cause tonight, Is when I get auctioned off to some random guy. Then Saturday the same thing. And sometimes even Sundays.  
"Hey whore." I looked up to see Drew standing there.  
"Mhm?" I asked him.  
"I said, hey."  
"Hi. What?"  
"Ah nothin."  
"Why'd you come over here then?"  
"Gesh. Most girls would be happy to see me."  
"Well I'm not 'most girls'"  
"Oh yeah thats right. Your a slut."  
I just put my head down and tried to work on my homework.  
"I'm not done talking to you." He said. I just kept writing. He grunted and shoved me out of my seat. I fell on the floor.  
"I said, I'm not done talking to you bitch!" He kicked me in the stomach. I lurched onto my side holding my stomach.  
"I'm still not done talking to you!" He kicked my stomach again, this time way harder than the first time. I salty tear rolled down my cheek.  
"O-okay.. I-I'm sorry."  
"You better be!" He grabbed my arm and picked me up. He slammed me against the wall.  
"Fuck you." He whispered. He then kneed me sharply in my stomach.  
I fell to the floor in tears. He chuckled, and walked away. I held my aching stomach and cried for a few minutes. Then I got up and grabbed my stuff. I walked up the stairs and quickly went to my locker. I got my stuff and shut my locker just to be thrown back into them.  
"We meet again bitch." Drew said.  
"L-leave m-me alone..." I whispered so quietly I could hardly hear myself.  
"What was that?" Drew shoved me into the lockers and put his hands on the side of my head. He leaned in real close to my face.  
"Nothing.."  
"That's what I thought."  
Then he spit on my face. He turned around and walked away. I felt tears swelling in my eyes as I ran to the bathroom with Drew's spit still plastered on my face. I looked in the mirror. My mascara was running down my cheeks. I took a tissue and wiped of the spit and the runny mascara. I took out my make up bag and fixed up.  
I heard the bell ring and a bunch of noisy high schoolers walking through the hallway. I ran all the way to class. Terrified. Alone. I had no friends. /3

3 3 3

At the end of school I quickly got my stuff together. I ran out to my car avoiding Drew the best I could. I climbed in my car and checked my phone. One new message.

Mom:  
Get ur ass home you got to get ready  
for tonight

I texted her back saying:

To Mom:  
ok yea b home in 5

I plugged my keys in my ignition and drove home.  
When I got home I ran upstairs to get ready. I changed into a pair of indigo jeans and a red and white stripy crop top.  
I walked down the stairs to see my mom on the phone.  
"Yep. Okay. Come by at 7:00. Okay. Sounds good. Bye."

Then she hung up. She looked over at me, "Eh good enough. Here's a pic of the dude." She tossed a picture on the floor. I ran over and picked it up. He was.. okay.. kind of cute. I guess. I put the picture on the coffee table and ran up to my room. I dug around in some of my draws.

"Yes. Found them." I whispered to myself. I pulled out the little pack of condoms. Yes, always be prepared. Sometimes the guys don't have them... I stuffed one in my purse. I layed down on my bed. I thought about tonight. Fear crept over my mind. I lay there in silence for who knows how long, but it must of ran around to 7 cause my mom yelled up the stairs for me.  
"Coming!" I quickly applied some pink lip gloss and grabbed my purse. I walked slowly down the stairs. Still in fear. I saw the guy I was going home with. "May, meet Sam." I walked over to him.  
"Hey. What's up?" I said cofidently. My mom told me how to act around the guys.  
"Hey, hey. Nothing much. Let's get going shall we?" He held out his hand for me. I took it in mine. My mom didn't say anything. Just shut the door behind us.  
"So. Yeah I'm Sam. Your May. I like that name." He said. I climbed into the passenger seat of his car. He climbed in the driver seat.  
"Thank you.. Um. Nice car." It was a yellow mustang.  
"Thanks. My dad got it for me."  
"Cool."  
Before he started driving he looked over at me.  
"Okay. So you have to do whatever I tell you okay?"  
"Yeah, I know. I will Sam."  
"Okay. Goooood..." He plugged the keys in the ignition and backed out of my drive way. We started to drive and got stopped at a stop light. He leaned over and kissed me. I tried so hard not to tense up. The light turned green and we started driving. He had some Skrillex (Kyoto) playing on low volume. He reached over and grabbed my hand. He put it on his thigh. Right next to his 'thing'. I knew what he wanted. I had to give him everything... Or he would tell my mom, and she would hurt me. I started to... rub his 'thing'. He smilied and said nothing. We got to his ginormous house and he took me inside. He led me up to- im guessing- his room.  
"Here's my room."  
"Cool."  
He walked and sat on the bed. I sat next to him.  
"So.." I said shyly. He just turned his head towards me. He started to kiss me roughly. He laid down and brought me with him. I slowly climbed on top of him.  
"Mmm damn May you taste so good."  
I just smilied into the kiss, not wanting to say anything because I knew my voice would show my fear.  
After awhile of kissing I was in my underwear and he was in his boxers. We were still kissing when he was starting to pull on my underwear.  
Down.. down.. my underwear was now off.  
I suddendly felt pressure down 'there'.  
"May, your so wet..." He mummered agiasnt my lips. I was mortified right about now.  
"Say my name." He said.  
"S-sam.."  
"Louder!"  
"Sam.."  
"LOUDER!"  
"SAM SAM SAM SAM!"  
He rolled me over on my side.  
"There you go."

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked it! I know it's... disturbing... Yeah... Anywhore! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

__

I woke up the next morning in Sam's bed, rolled up in the sheets. Sam was asleep next to me. I got out of bed and pulled on my extra clothes stuffed in my purse: [polyvore]  
I was walking out of the bathroom when I saw Sam awake looking at me with sleepy eyes.  
"Oh. Umm.. I was just leaving. Sorry to wake you up." I said grabbing my purse.  
"No, it's cool. I'm done with you." He said smirking. Jerk.  
"Whatever. Just give me a ride home so I don't have to walk at least."  
"Fine." He got up and was naked. I, out of reflex covered my eyes.  
"What? You act like you've never seen me before. Relax." He pulled on boxers and a pair of jeans, then a brown V-neck.  
"Lesgo." He said grabbing his phone and car keys. I followed him down the stairs and out into the car.

3 3 3

Back home, I hid at the top of the stairs and listened to what Sam told my mother about me. I hope I did okay beacuse I didn't want to be hurt by my mom.  
"Yeah, she was great." He said.  
"Okay, good. I'm glad you enjoyed my daughter, Sam."  
"Yup. But she did give me some sass this morning..."  
_No!  
_"She did?"  
"Yeah. But it's cool."  
_Oh thank God!  
_"Oh- okay. Very well. Thank you Sam."  
"Bye."  
I heard Sam leave.  
"May! Get down here NOW!" I heard my mom yell. I walked down the stairs.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"I can't believe you!"  
"I'm sorry..?" It came out more like a question.  
"You better be! You don't give them sass! He may go tell his friends that you gave him sass. Then they won't wanna pay me to take you for one night! Don't you care about me at all?"  
I can't believe she would think I cared one shit about her. She's the one who gives ME crap! She's the one who ABUSES ME! She's the one who HATES ME!  
"N- Yes mother."  
"Go to the kitchen. _Now_."  
I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I watched her walk in and turn on our stove.  
_Oh-no, a burn.  
_She grabbed my wrist and pushed it agianst the burning coil.  
"OWWW STOP! STOP!" I felt tears threaten to fall.  
"What did you learn?" She asked me.  
"I WON'T EVER SASS AGAIN I'M SO SORRY!"  
She took my wrist of the burning coil and turned of the stove.  
"Sassy bitch." She chuckled, and walked out of the kitchen. I turned on the cold water and put my bloody wrist under it. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I ran the cold water over my wrist until it felt numb. I then ran up the stairs and into my bathroom. I pulled out guaze and an ace wrap for my wrist. I put everything on, but it still stung. I knew there would be a scar there forever. I went out to my bed and cried myslef to sleep.  
3 3 3  
"May. Wake up. Wakeeee uppp!" Someone yelled in my face. I opened my eyes and saw my dad leaning over me. Hey! For once he was actually sober.  
"What dad?"  
"Come on. I want to show you something."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a suprise!"  
He took my hand and pulled me down the stairs.  
"Here." He handed me a wrapped up box. I ripped open the wrapping paper and pulled out a scrap book. Full of pictures of me when I was little, with my dad, and my mom.  
"Oh.. Dad.."  
"Do you like it!"  
"I love it. Thank you."  
I got up and gave him a hug.  
"Okay good! Look through it."  
I opened the crisp cover and looked at all the pictures. I saw one of me, my dad, and my mom.  
We were smiling and laughing.  
That remembered me of a good time.  
A time with _real love.__3_


	3. Chapter 3

_May's POV_

"Why do you do this do her!" I heard my father yell. I was up in my room looking through the scrap book.  
"Cause we need the money!" I heard my mom yell back. It was then quiet for a moment.  
"We'll.. We'll find the money another way!"  
"Oh yeah! How?"  
"Get jobs! Mow lawns! Whatever!"  
"I'm not gettin a job when I can just keep doing what I'm doing now!"  
"She shouldn't be treated this way!"  
"She's a piece of shit! Why do you care so much?"  
"Cause she's my daughter!"  
"She's mine too!"  
"Really? Cause to me, you sure don't act like her mom."  
Quiet.  
Then... crying?  
I heard my dad call out to me, "Go for a walk, May."  
I ran down the stairs, took a quick glance at my dad cradling my crying mom, and went out the door.  
I walked down the cold street. It wasn't snowing yet, but soon it would.  
I wished I had grabbed my winter jacket. I was freezing. I arrived at the park. I saw a few couples walking around.  
"May? Is that you?" I heard a male voice behind me. I turned around and saw Drew standing there.  
Oh-no.

Drew's POV

I went to the park to just take a walk. My house was packed with my brother's friends.  
While I was walking I saw a girl. She looked familiar. But I didn't know where I've seen her before, but I just have. So, I decided to try to get a closer look.  
Once I was close enough, I reconigzed her.  
It was May.  
"May? Is that you?" I asked her. She turned around. When she saw me her beautiful eyes wid- Wait. Beautiful eyes! No, no, no.  
"U-um, um, y-yes..." She stuttered.  
Do I make her this.. scared?  
"Why are you here?"  
"I-I'm just... taking a walk..."  
I knew that wasn't the only reason.  
"No, seriously."  
"I-I'm just.. getting a-away from things." She kept stuttering. I didn't realize how scared I made her until now.  
"Oh. Me too."  
"I'll, umm. Just get going now.." She spun around and started to quickly walk away. I didn't want to lose her for some reason. Not like this.  
"May! May wait!" I yelled and ran after her. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Yes?" She ask me looking down.  
"C-can.. I walk with you?" I never felt this nervous around a girl. What was wrong with me! Why did I just ask her that! It's like I can't control my own body or mind.  
She looked up at me surprised.  
"Sure..."  
We started walking. She looked so cold.  
"Come on, lets go over to the coffee shop." I told her.  
"I- um. Okay?"  
We walked over to a coffee shop called Cool Beans.  
We ordered some drinks and sat down at a table in the upper loft of the shop.  
"C-Drew?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"I-I don't know.. I guess.. you just looked cold.."  
"So you cared about that?"  
"I guess."  
"Why now?"  
"I really don't know."  
"Oh... O-okay.. I have to be home by 6."  
"It's 5:30. Come on. Let's get going."  
We stood up and walked out into the cold evening.  
"So. Umm. Thanks Drew." May said shivering.  
"Here. Take this." I pulled off my jacket and handed her it. I had a hoodie under it.  
"No- no I can't.."  
"Sure you can. Take it."  
She took it from me and slipped it on.  
"Thank you."  
"Don't worry about it. Go home and get warm."  
She flashed me a small smile. I smiled back. Then she turned around and walked off.  
I started to wonder again what the hell was the matter with me. I don't know why I did that. I just... I don't know.

May's POV

What. The. Fuck. What the hell just happened!  
Why did Drew treat me so nice?  
Why did he take me to coffee?  
Why did he give me his jacket?  
All these questions and more bugged my mind on the way home. I just don't get it. As I was walking through the front door my mom yelled at me to go get ready. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I guess my dad lost this battle.  
I ran up to my room and changed into this: (link)  
"May!"  
"Yes?" I walked down the stairs and into the living room.  
"The dude's thats coming paid extra to take you to a party, so you have to act like his girlfriend. Then go home with him after."  
"Got it." I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I walked back out to the living room.  
"Do you have a picture?" I asked my mom. She nodded and tossed me a picture.  
He had sandy colored hair in a choppy style, and vivid green eyes.  
Wow. He's cute. But.. I still felt afraid. Then the door bell rang.  
"Oh that's probably him." My mom said getting up. She walked over to the door and opened it. There he was.  
"Hey. I'm Paul."  
"Hi Paul. May."  
I walked over.  
"Hey May." Paul said. He looked up and down my body, then smiled.  
"So, you do know I'm taking you to a party right?" Paul asked me.  
"Yeah, I know." I watched as he took my hand in his. My mom again, just shut the door behind us.  
"So you ready for tonight babe?" Paul asked me. Babe?  
"Yeah. What party we going to?"  
"My friend Drew's house."  
Drew! No. It can't be him. Don't panic.  
"Oh. What's his last name?" I asked him climbing into his car.  
"Bull." He said closing his car door.  
Aw shit.  
"Fun!" I said giving an award winning smile. He smiled back and pulled out of my drive way.  
Great. I'm pretty much in my ride to hell.

3 3 3 At the Party

We walked up to a big house. Not huge, just.. big. Paul was holding my hand as we approached the door, he rang the door bell.  
"Hey, hey! Paul my man!" A guy with sandy blonde hair said opening the door.  
"Is this your lovely lady?" He asked looking up and down my body.  
"Yeah man." Paul walked inside the house pulling me with him. It was really hot inside the house. I heard music blasting from somewhere, and it smelled like beer.  
"Hey, Paul? Can I put my jacket somewhere?" I said pulling it off.  
"Yeah. Hey man, hang this up please?" He said handing to his friend. The guy nodded and walked off.  
"So. Wanna dance?" I asked Paul. He peered over me to look at a pack of dancers.  
"Yeah."  
We walked out to the people dancing. We made our way out to the middle of them all.  
Paul took my arms and put them around his neck. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and pulled me real close.  
We were grinding for awhile.  
"Ooo look at Paul grinding the babe!" I turned my head around and saw some guys checking us out.  
"Guys. Go find some chick to bang or something." Paul told them. They laughed and walked away.  
"Come on, I want you to meet Drew." Paul said pulling me out of the pack of dancers. I started to panic. Drew can't know about this.  
"I don't think we'll be able to find-" I started._  
__"Oh there he is." Paul cut me off. He took my hand in his and pulled me over to Drew. I started to panic.  
"Hey! Drew!" Paul yelled.  
"Hey Paul who's-" Drew stopped. He looked at me with a surprised expression.  
"This is May." Paul said.  
"Hi, Drew." I said looking down.  
"Hey May. Nice to meet you." Drew said. I looked up and smiled.  
"You too." I said.  
3 3 3  
At the end of the party I wasn't tired. I was wide awake along with Paul.(Haha that rhymed.)  
We went out to his car and drove home. When we got to his house we went up to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed.  
"Come here." Paul tapped his lap. I walked over and sat on his lap facing him. Yes, I was wearing a dress. He slowly laid down and took me with him.  
We started to make out roughly.  
He took my dress off. He took his shirt and pants off. He rolled me over so he was now on top.  
"Aw damn May. You taste soo good." He said. He put his hands under my bra. I was fully mortified.  
After awhile of him feeling me up, we both didn't have any clothes on.  
I then felt a lot of pressure 'down there'. A LOT.  
"Shit." I kept whispering.  
"May. Babe. Say my name."  
"Shitttt... J..."  
"Say it."  
I felt even more pressure.  
"Pa..."  
"Say it!"  
"Paul!"  
"Say it louder!"  
MORE PRESSURE.  
"Paul! Paul!"  
He kept going. Slower now, but still going. I let out a low groan when he rolled off me.  
"How... how was.. that...?" Paul asked out of breath.  
"Good..." I said. I felt completely abused. All I wanted to do was run away.  
Far__away._


	4. Chapter 4

_May's POV_

I woke up the next morning still in Paul's bed. I flipped over on my side to face him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
"Hey May." He said smiling.  
"Hey Paul." I took a sheet with me and stood up. I wrapped it around myself.  
"I'm.. gonna go get changed." I went over and grabbed my purse. I walked into his bathroom, locking the door.  
I changed into a black and white polka dot skirt. a tight ed t-shirt and a pair of pink Vans.  
I walked out of the bathroom to see Paul pulling on a shirt.  
"Are you gonna take me home?" I asked him.  
"Yep." He said grabbing his car keys.  
He walked out of his room and down the stairs. I followed him.  
3 3 3

_Back home_

I went up to my usual listing place at the top of the stairs to see what Paul had to say about me to my mom.  
"So, Paul. How was she?" My mom asked a little bit of edge on her voice.  
"She was great. She did good at the party, and.. after the party."  
My mom laughed a little, "Okay. That's good. Well thank you Paul."  
"Thanks. Bye."  
Then I heard the door shut.  
Oh thank God. I did okay.  
"May, Your off the hook for now. Just go for a walk. I don't want you in the house." My mom told me.  
I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs. I peered out the window and it was snowing.  
Great.  
I went to the closet to grab my coat.  
Then I saw it:  
Drew's jacket.  
I grabbed it and slipped it on. I went out the door and into the cold morning. I started to walk down the street, heading for the park.  
Right when I got to the park, I saw Drew waiting for me. It's weird. It's like he knew I would be here.  
"May." He said.  
"I-I have.. um.. y-your coat.." I said starting to pull it off.  
"No, keep it. I have a ton of coats. You have better use for it then me."  
"Oh, o-okay.. Thanks." I pulled the coat back on.  
"Yup. You were at my party last night right?"  
Oh-no. He can't know about what my mom does!  
"U-um. Yeah."  
Note to self: Stop stuttering.  
"You were with Paul?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you his girlfriend?"  
Geez, he is really nosy. Why does he care so much?  
"No..."  
"Oh. Seemed like you were."  
"I'm not. Why are you so nosy?"  
"I don't know. Just wondering."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I.. I'm not.. entirely sure myself."  
"This is just to weird, Drew."  
"It is?"  
"Yeah... I-I think.. I'm just gonna.. just gonna go."  
I turned around and started to walk quickly away. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instantly tensed and smacked it off.  
"Ow!" Drew yelled.  
"Oh my God! Sorry... I-I just.. I'm gonna g-go.." I turned around and started to run away.  
"May! May! May wait! I'm sorry for everything! Wait!" I heard Drew yelling after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me.  
He's sorry? Sorry!  
"Sorry doesn't cut it." I told him looking him dead in the eye. It started to snow harder.  
"What do I say then!"  
"Nothing, Drew! I don't get why all the sudden you want to be my friend when you bullied me all these years! I don't get it!"  
"I don't get it either! I'm as lost as you are!"  
"Maybe it's best we just... stay away from each other. Just see you at school tomorrow. Bye..."  
"We don't have school tomorrow. Its a long weekend."  
"Then see you Tuesday!" I yelled walking off. It was really snowing now.  
By the time I got home there was a snow storm outside.  
"May! That you!" I heard my mom yell.  
"Yes." I said putting my coat away in the closet.  
"You don't got school tomorrow right?"  
"No."  
"Okay. I'm gonna find a guy."  
"Okay."  
I ran up the stairs. I passed my parents room and saw my dad asleep with a beer bottle in his hand.  
I sighed and walked into my room. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages.  
One missed messages.

Unknown Number:  
I'm gonna make you love me.

"Holy shit." Was all I could say.

3 3 3  
Drew's POV! What's the matter with me!  
When I got home I threw my coat on the floor and plopped on the couch.  
I went on my lap top and searched through some stuff.  
Then I saw it:  
An add for May.

It looked like this:

_May Maple:_

Pay $150 to have May one night; Can do anything you want with her. ;)  
Call: 734-XXX-XXXX (

_**Pretend its a real number, I don't want to put real digits in there.:))**__I picked up my phone and called the number.  
"Hello?" A woman answered.  
"I'm calling for the May add posted?"  
"Oh, yes of course."  
She gave me May's cell phone number, and made an 'appointment' for me tonight.  
I texted May:_

I'm gonna make you love me.


	5. Chapter 5

_May's POV  
_  
After reading the text I was super freaked out. I kept checking over my shoulder to see if someone was watching me.  
"May! GET READY FOR TONIGHT!" My mom screamed up the stairs.  
"Okay!" I yelled back.  
I ran to my bathroom to take my 7 minute shower.  
I took my shower, got out, and changed into this a pair of black skinny jeans, some red converse hi-tops and a black halter neck top.  
I applied some cherry lip gloss and grabbed my purse. I walked down the stairs and into the living room where my mom was.  
I wanted to find out more about the guy.  
"What's the guys name?" I asked her.  
"His name's Drew. Stop bothering me, go to your room."  
_Holy fuck? Drew? No, no, it can't possibly be the same Drew. There's a bunch of guys named that.  
"I said, go to your room whore!" My mom yelled at me. I turned around and ran up to my room a few tears threatening to fall.  
I shook them off, and sat down on my chair facing out the window.  
We lived near the forest, so there were a bunch of deer all the time. I saw a few deer running around.  
I wish I was a deer, so I could be free, and not have to be abused all the time. I could run away wherever I want. I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. I could be free.  
Then the door bell rang. I felt nervous all over.  
"Yo! May! Drew's here!" My mom yelled up to me. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. I watched as my mom opened the door.  
And guess who I saw?  
Drew Hayden._

Drew's POV

I drove up to May's house and got out of my car. I was kind of nervous for some reason.  
Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the door. My finger reached over and hit the doorbell button. I heard some yelling, then the door swung open.  
I saw a lady there, guessing May's mom. She looked tired and worn out...  
Then I saw May a few steps behind her mom.  
She looked so pretty.. Wait what! I meant hot! Yeah, hot!  
"Hi Drew, nice to meet you." Her mom said.  
"You, um, too." I flashed my eyes to her and then back to May.  
"May, come on. This is Drew." Her mom said pushing May towards me.  
"H-Hi. What's up?" She said. That's the most confident tone I've EVER, and I mean EVER heard her voice in.  
"Nothing much... Ready?" I asked her sticking out my hand for her to take.  
"Yeah." She took my hand in hers, and he mom shut the door behind us. Harsh. We got into my car in silence.  
"Drew?" She asked me.  
"Mhm?" I said pulling out of her drive way.  
"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked the fear in her voice clearly showing.  
"Well. I was thinking we just watch a movie. Chill out?"  
"Just watch a movie? Nothing more?"  
"No. Not unless you want it."  
She blushed lightly.  
"N-no." She said sheepishly.  
"Alright. Then movie it is!" I drove her to my house, thank God my parents weren't home. But they never really are cause of 'work stuff' and other crap.  
"Okay, here we are." I said pulling into my drive way.  
"Cool." She said climbing out of my car.

May's POV

I can't believe this. I can't believe it...  
Just a movie?  
I'm more than happy with just a movie, trust me. But I just don't really get it.  
"Okay, here we are." Drew said pulling into his drive way.  
"Cool." I said climbing out.  
He followed me inside. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. I walked in.  
"Wow. It's weird seeing this place with out a bunch of partying teens." I laughed a little.  
"Hah. Yeah. It's much nicer when there's not trash everywhere."  
"Come on, we can watch the movie in my room." Drew said. I tensed up a bit, but nodded. I followed him up the stairs.  
We got to his room and the second I walked in. I gasped. It was in a gothic style with forest green and black all over the place.  
"Wow. Cool room." I said looking around.  
"Thanks. Hey, did you by chance bring PJ's?" Drew asked.  
"Um. No.. I didn't it."  
"Okay, come on. My sister probably has clothes that will fit you." He said taking me his sister's room.  
"Here, you can look through those draws. I'll be back in my room, when your done go there." He said, then left the room.  
I searched through some draws till I changed into a button set of pink flannel PJ's.  
I wiped of my make up and pulled off my jewelry and shoes. I stuffed everything in my purse and walked back to Drew's room.  
He was wearing a T-shirt and boxers and looking at some movies. I put my purse down and walked over to him.  
"Hey. Help me look for a movie." He told me.  
"Hmm..." I said while looking.  
"How bout Scream 4?" He said picking it up.  
I absolutely hated horror movies. Each and everyone, even the Scream ones!  
"Um. Okay.. But just to let you know, I probably will cover my eyes halve the time." I laughed a little.  
"Ohh. Scared of horror movies are we now?" Drew said while putting the movie in.  
"Very, Very scared." I said.  
"Perfect." Drew said smiling at me.  
He walked over and turned off the lights and jumped on the bed.  
"Come on." Drew said patting next to him. I jumped up next to him.  
We started to watch the movie. Every time Scream stabbed someone, I would hide my face in Drew's chest. I could tell he was enjoying it.  
After the movie I let out a sigh.  
"Oh thank God it's over." I said. Drew just laughed and flicked on the lights. He turned off the VCR and sat next to me again.  
"So." He said.  
"So." I said back.  
"May, Your really pretty." Drew said. That caught me off guard.  
"T-thank you.." I said nervously.  
"Don't be so nervous," Drew said. "I won't ever hurt you."  
"Promise?" I asked him looking in his eyes.  
"Promise." He said.  
We started to lean in close, until our lips met somewhere in the middle.


	6. Chapter 6

_May's POV_

Butterflies tingled in my stomach as I was kissing him.  
That's until I realized who it was that I was kissing.  
Drew.  
Drew, my bully. The one who kicked me, shoved me, punched me, and even spat on my face. I pulled back instantly, making Drew look at me surprised.  
"Drew, this is just too weird." I told him.  
"No, May. It isn't..." He said looking down at his bright green comforter.  
"I'm... I'm sorry." I said tracing my finger in a circle on top of my hand.  
Then he did something I didn't expect.  
He got up and ran down the stairs with out a word.  
"Drew!" I said running down trying to find him. I still couldn't find him.  
"Drew!" I yelled. "Where are you!"  
Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I tensed up and stood there freaked out.  
"D-D-Drew..?" I whispered.  
"May." He said back.  
Then he picked me up and threw me on his shoulder.  
"Oh my God! What are you doing?" I said.  
"I don't know." He said as he carried me down stairs into the basement. He flicked on a light and then put me down not letting go of my waist.  
"Cover your eyes." He said smiling.  
"Wh-" I started.  
"Just do it!"  
I covered my eyes with my hands. I felt him slowly spin me around.  
"Now look." He said.  
I uncovered my eyes and saw a mural with bright red poppies on and electric blue dragon and damselflies flitting around. There was writing too. It read: 'I will always love you May'

"I-I you know, just made this.. for you May..." Drew said.  
I smiled really big at the painting.  
"Thank you so much Drew." I went over and kissed him lightly.  
"Yeah.. I'm gonna go grab us some water. Be right back!" He yelled running up the stairs.  
I walked over to the painting and touched my name.  
Some of the paint smudged off.  
"Aw shit!" I whispered trying to fix it.  
Then I saw it.  
Some letter's behind the white smudge of my name. I wiped of the paint and saw another name that had dried.  
So now it said '_I will always love you Roxanne__'  
I smudged of Kelly's name and saw ANOTHER name.  
So now it said '__I will always love you Brianna__'  
Tears started to ball up in my eyes. My knees felt wobbly as I fell to the floor.  
I started to cry looking down at my white painted hands. I heard Drew come running down the stairs with two glasses of water. He dropped them when he saw me.  
"May, babe, why are you-" He stopped.  
He looked at the painting then at my hands.  
"You lying bastard..." I said through tears.  
"May.. I-I know this looks bad-"  
"Save it. I don't wanna hear an excuse." I said wiping my face. I felt paint on my hands, legs, face, and arms. I was covered in it.  
"No, May please, I'm so sorry you know I dated girls in the past-"  
"So what! You gave them the same picture! Is that how your whole set up works!" I screamed through tears. I stood up.  
"No! Babe-"  
"Don't you EVER, call me babe! I'm not your 'babe'! I'm nothing close to it!" I spun around took the picture and snapped it in half.  
"May!" Drew yelled running over to me. He hugged my crying self and held me for awhile.  
He kept whispering, "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
I pulled away from him.  
"No, Drew. You're not sorry," I said looking him dead in the eye. "and you never will be."  
I then ran up the stairs and into his sister's room. I slammed the door and locked it.  
I ran into her bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. I wetted it, then started to wipe the paint off of me.  
"May... May open up." I heard Drew knock on the door quietly.  
"Go away!" I screamed.  
"I'm sorry! Okay? I messed up!" Drew yelled.  
"GO AWAY Drew!" I screamed. I threw the cloth in the trash, since it was no use saving. I walked out until I stood right in front of the door.  
"May. I know you can hear me... But the reason I paid you mom, was so I could take you away from that hell hole. All I wanted to do, was give you a break for one night, and I truly am sorry... I don't except you to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me either. Especially after everything I've done to you. I've been a total ass whole to a beautiful girl like you, and I hate myself for that. So... I truly am sorry all I want to do right now is make it up to you... I don't want you to be nervous around me anymore. I want-"  
I swung the door open and kissed him.  
"I forgive you... Drew." I said through kisses. Drew smiled, and kept kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist.  
"But, I don't want to go super far tonight..." I said while he planted kisses down my neck. He looked at my face.  
"I will never hurt you again, May." He said.  
I kissed him again, and he lifted me up. I slowly wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to his room, not breaking the kiss.  
He laid me down on the bed, and stopped kissing me then.  
"You don't want to go far tonight right?" Drew asked.  
I thought for a moment.  
I don't feel afraid when he touches me anymore, just him for some reason... when other guys touch me, I tense. But not anymore with him. It's strange... But I don't want to be his one night stand.  
"No, I don't... but a little father will be okay."  
He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me some more. He slowly climbed on top of me.  
We made out for awhile, until I wanted to stop.  
He jumped off of me and laid next to me.  
"What time is it?" I asked him. He pulled his phone out.  
"2 am." He said putting his phone back in his pocket.  
"I'm tired..." I said rubbing my eyes sleepily.  
"Lets go to bed." Drew said getting up. He walked over and flicked out the lights. Then walked back over to the bed.  
We pulled back the covers and he got in.  
"Goodnight, Drew." I said turning my back to him.  
"Goodnight, my love." Drew whispered.  
He slowly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.  
For the first time in awhile, I felt safe.  
With my bully!_


	7. Chapter 7

_May's POV_

I was in a deep forest. Lost. Cold. Where was I?  
Suddenly, I heard a sharp scream from somewhere.  
"Are you okay! Where are you!" I yelled. There was no response. I ran through the trees trying to find someone. Anyone.  
"Is anyone there! Where am-" I got cut off by hands wrapping around my neck.  
They started to squeeze tight, tighter, tighter. I was being choked!  
By who?

"May, May! Are you okay?" I heard Drew whisper. I shot up in the bed instantly regretting it. My face was sweaty, I was sore, and my throat was parched.  
"I-Im... water." Was all I could manage to say.  
"Water. Okay." Drew jumped out of the bed and ran down stairs.  
A minute later, he was back with a glass of water. I took it from him and chugged it down.  
"Thirsty there?" He laughed sitting back next to me.  
"Yeah." I laughed.  
"Did you have a bad dream? You sounded like you were choking. It put me in panic." Drew said taking the glass from me.  
"Umm. No. Just dry throat..."  
Lie.  
"Okay. It's only 4:30 in the morning. Let's go back to sleep." Drew said laying back down. I nodded and laid back down with him.  
After awhile I knew he was asleep. I couldn't sleep. I slowly got out of the bed trying not to wake up Drew.  
I went over and grabbed my purse. I quietly walked to his sister's room, wanting to change in there so I didn't wake him up.  
I glanced out the window to see a lot of snow, and it still snowing out.  
I pulled out my clothes and changed into them.  
[polyvore]  
I got all my stuff together, leaving his sister's pajamas folded on her bed.  
I quietly opened the door, and walked down the stairs. I made sure I had everything, and opened the front door and walked out, carefully shutting it behind me.  
I quickly started to walk home, thankful Drew didn't live to far from me.  
I kept walking until I reached my house. I quietly opened the front door with my spare key. I walked in and there stood my mother.  
"What are you doing here?" She snapped.  
"T-this is.. my house.."  
"You're supposed to be with Drew."  
"H-he.. um. Told me I could walk home."  
"Don't you lie! He's sleeping at his house isn't he!"  
"Um-I-I... Um. Yes." I said looking down.  
"Why did you lie?" She said crossed her arms.  
"I'm sorry."  
She came over and grabbed my face gently in her hands.  
"You will never lie to me again." She whisper-yelled.  
Then she rose her hand and smacked it against my face. I yelped in pain and held my cheek. She shoved me over so I fell on the floor.  
"You worthless little piece of shit! Can't even defend for her self." She told me smirking. She punched me in the nose, hard.  
I fell back on the floor holding my bloody nose.  
She then walked away into the kitchen. I saw her come back out with an empty wine bottle.  
She's drunk.  
She raised the bottle and I braced my self.  
Then she smashed it against my head.  
Everything went black.  
I saw a bright light in the distance and a man standing there. "Hello, May." He said smiling.  
"How do you know my name?" I said confused.  
"I am your guardian angel." _**(Haha that sounds cocky, but he has to be something.)**__  
__"You are?" I asked him. "Yes." He said. "Does that mean I'm dead?" I asked him.  
"Soon. But your not ready to die. You need to turn around. Stay strong."  
"But my body is in a really bad state."__  
__"I know. I know. You should have stayed at Drew's house."  
"Oh... I'm scared to go back." I said looking down at the white puffy cloud beneath us.  
"Don't be. When your time comes, you will be back here. But know isn't the time. Trust me."  
"I trust you." I said turning around.  
I trust you. Stay strong. I trust you._

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and felt my self bleeding. My heart pounded in my ears.  
Stay strong.  
"H-help..." I whispered. But I knew no one could hear me. I looked around me seeing my purse on the floor near the door. I started to slide my way over.  
I reached inside the purse and grabbed my phone. I dialed 911 and dropped the phone next to my head, to weak to hold it up.  
"What's your emergency?" I heard an operator lady say.  
"B-bleeding.. help please..." I said as loud as I could into the phone.  
"Help is on the way sweetie, don't worry. Keep your eyes open."  
She hung up, and I just lay there again. I didn't know where my mom or dad was.  
My eyes started to drift close.  
They shot open when I heard a bash on the door. Then another bash. The door swung open with medics rushing over to me.  
"Sweetie, sweetie, can you here me?" I heard a lady ask me.  
I nodded slightly.  
"Good. Okay, were going to take you to the hospital now." She said.  
I felt people lift me up and place me on a gurney.  
"Go, go!" Someone yelled. I saw people rush around me as the loaded me into the truck.  
"What's going on!" I heard a familiar voice yell.  
"Son, are you her boyfriend?" They asked him.  
"Umm.. Yeah."  
"Okay, then come on, get in the truck."  
I watched as Drew sat on one of the benches next to the gurney.  
The nurses put an air mask on me while I was still looking at Drew.  
My eyes started to shut sleepily.  
"Everything will be okay May." I heard Drew whisper in my ear.  
Then I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_May's POV_

I slowly woke up with my head hurting badly.  
Where the heck am I?  
I didn't remember anything. I saw a doctor walk in.  
"Oh, May! Good, your awake." He said.  
"W-who.. Who are you?" I asked rubbing my head.  
"I'm Dr. Kallsheer."  
"Oh."  
"Can I ask you a few questions?" He said pulling out his clip board.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"How do you feel?"  
"My head hurts." He scribbled something down.  
"Okay, and what is your last memory?"  
"Umm. I was really early to school, and um. My bully was there."  
"Oh? You have a bully?"  
"Um. Yes."  
"What did he do to you that day?"  
"He kicked me, and s-spit on me..."  
He scribbled some more stuff down.  
"Do you remember what happened before you got here?"  
"N-no. I don't."  
"Well, it seems like you lost some of your memory. But you will be okay, don't worry. Do you want to see your boyfriend?"  
"M-my... Boyfriend? I don't have one."  
"Oh dear..."  
The doctor stood up and walked out of the room.  
What the heck! I don't have a boyfriend? Do I?  
"May!"  
What the heck! Why was Drew here!  
"D-Drew...? W-why..What... are you d-doing here?"  
"Well why wouldn't I be here?"  
"Cause you... you.. bully me?"  
"Wait, May? You don't remember anything that happened between us? What's your last memory of us?"  
"You spitting on my face..."  
"Oh-no."

Drew's POV

I was sitting out in the waiting room of the hospital worrying about May.  
Will she be okay?  
"Drew, she's ready for you, but I must-"  
"Let me see her." I cut him off.  
"Okay... this way."  
He led me to her room.  
"May!" I yelled when I saw her.  
"D-Drew...? W-why..What... are you d-doing here?" She asked.  
What?  
"Well why wouldn't I be here?"  
"Cause you... you.. bully me?"  
"Wait, May? You don't remember anything that happened between us? What's your last memory of us?"  
"You spitting on my face..."  
"Oh-no."  
"D-Drew. I don't know why the heck you here..."  
"I.. I came to see you May."  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you."

3 3 3

May's POV

My dad picked me up from the hospital.  
I couldn't get my mind off of what Drew said to me.  
"So how do you feel?" My dad asked me.  
My head was aching, I felt nausea, and worst of all, I was super confused. So I went with this:  
"Fine."  
"That's good, kiddo."  
I looked out the window and it was silent the rest of the ride.  
When we got home, I climbed out of the car and walked inside my dad following me.  
"Dad, where's mom?" I asked looking around. Not like I wanted to see her or anything. Just curious of where she was.  
"She went out with some... friends." He said hanging his coat up.  
"Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go nap. My head still hurts."  
"Yeah okay, cool. You got school tomorrow right?"  
Aww great. That's right. I still have to face school tomorrow.  
"Yeah." I said walking up the stairs.  
When I walked into my room, I saw my reflection in the mirror.  
I looked awful.  
I had a bandage on my forehead and across my nose. My face was kind of bruised up. I looked at my clock and it was 4:30 pm.  
I sighed and went to my closet.  
I got dressed in some PJ's.  
I took some of the pain medicine the doctor gave me, and fell right asleep.

3 3 3

Drew's POV

I can't believe she only remembered me as her bully.  
After everything.  
I watched her leave with her dad.  
I wanted her to say that she loved me too.  
But she doesn't remember.  
She doesn't remember me.  
And she probably won't ever.  
Unless...  
I find a way to make her fall in love with me all over again.  
It's a lot of work, I know.  
But I can do it.  
I will do it. 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with my head feeling a little bit better. I looked over at my clock and it was 8:43 pm.  
I was starving.  
I got out of bed and slowly went down stairs.  
"I can't believe you," I heard my dad whisper-yell to my mom. "why did you do that?"  
"Cause she was supposed to be at Drew's house!" My mom whisper-yelled back.  
"Doesn't mean you hurt her..."  
"Why all the sudden do you care?"  
The floor suddenly creaked beneath my feet. (We have wood floors.)  
"May?" I heard my dad call.  
"Y-yeah. I just came down for some food..." I said slowly walking into the kitchen.  
My mom stood hunched over the counter, while my dad standing there looking at me surprised.  
"Hmph. Um. You can make some food for yourself?" My dad offered.  
"Yep, shall do..." I said walking to the fridge. I pulled out some bread, honey ham, lettuce, and cheese.  
I started to assemble my sandwich.  
"May, how do we put this easily..." My dad started. I turned around with my sandwich in my hand.  
"Put what easily?" I said taking a big bite out of my sandwich.  
"Your going to move into our friends home." He said.  
I stopped chewing.  
"Your friends home...?" I asked swallowing.  
"Yes, our friends home. Her name is Rose, and her husbands name is Ian. They have 3 kids, but are willing to take you in as well."  
"Oh..."  
"We... I mean, I think it will be better if you stay there."  
"Oh. Okay..."  
"No more selling you off to random men each night, okay?" He said glancing at my mom.  
"I'm not a baby anymore Norman! I get it!" My mom yelled storming out of the kitchen.  
"She's... upset. But she'll get over it, okay kido? Sound good?"  
I nodded taking another bite of my sandwich.  
"Any questions?" He asked getting a glass of water.  
"Yeah, what are the other kids names?"  
"Lily, Nick, and Drew."  
Drew!  
"W-What's there last name...?"  
"Hayden." He said.  
Aw great.

3 3 3  
Drew's POV

I drove home from the hospital, I couldn't get my mind off May.  
I walked inside my house, and threw my coat on the hooks.  
"MOM! I'M HOME!" I yelled.  
I walked upstairs and to her room.  
"Honey, I'm on the phone." She said.  
I rolled my eyes and started to walk to my room.  
"Drew? Is that you?" I heard Lily yell.  
"Yep." I called back.  
I walked into my room and sat on the bed. Lily walked in.  
"What do you want?" I asked her.  
"Ooo is sombowdy kwabby?" She asked in a mocking tone.  
"Shut up. What do you want?"  
"Mom told me some other girl might move in our age!" She squealed.  
"Who?"  
"I don't know yet. But I want her here! I don't wanna be stuck in a family of boys."  
"What about mom?"  
"Yeah there's mom, but she's not a teen."  
"Oh."  
"So, yeah."  
She just stood there. I just looked at her, then laughed.  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
"Why are you just standing there?"  
"I don't know. Just admiring my browther!" She said in a mocking tone again.  
"Is Nick home?" I asked.  
"Yeah. NICK!" She yelled walking down the hall.  
"What Lily!" I heard him yell back.  
"Drew WANTS YOU!"  
"Lily! I didn't say I wanted him right now! I JUST ASKED if he WAS HOME!" I yelled out my door.  
"Kids! What is all the yelling about?" I heard my mom say.  
I walked out of my room and into the hall. Nick and Lily both came over too.  
"Nothing, Ma." Nick said.  
"Okay... Well, I have some... News. Not sure if its good or bad for you kids." She said.  
"OH MY GOD! IS THE GIRL MOVING IN!" Lily yelled jumping up and down.  
"Yes she is and-"  
"OH MY GOD, YAY!" Lily squealed jumping some more.  
"Mom, what's her name?" I asked her.  
"May... You may know her from school. Do you?"  
Oh. My. God. I cheered inside my head.  
"Yeah, Yeah, I know her... Kind of."


	10. Chapter 10

May's POV

Today is Tuesday.  
Fun.  
But on the bright side, it's the last week of school before winter break!  
I move into Drew's house this weekend.

My alarm clock started to have a mad spasm of beeps. I slammed my hand on the snooze button, Hard.  
It was 6:30.

I pulled the covers off me and went to my bathroom to shower.  
After my shower I changed into this a simple  
I grabbed my back pack and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a apple.  
"Bwye Dwad!" I said biting into the apple.  
"Bye May!"  
I grabbed my car keys and walked out to my car.

3 3 3 At school.

By the time I got to school it was 7:08 am. I walked to my locker trying to stay hidden.  
"Are you by chance May?"  
I heard a female voice behind me. I spun around and saw her.  
"Um.. yeah."  
"I'm Sarah! I heard your moving into my house this weekend! I'm soooo excited!" She squealed and jumped up and down.  
"Oh. Are you Drew's sister?"  
"Yup! We also have another brother named Nick!"  
"Oh, cool."  
I opened my locker and started putting my stuff away.  
"I'm so happy. You'll be like the sister I've ALWAYS wanted!"  
Sarah was kind of annoying. And loud. But I liked how she didn't care what anyone thought of her.  
"Hah, I don't know about that, but I guess so!" I shut my locker and the bell rang.  
"Sit with me at lunch?" She asked smiling.  
"Sure. Cya then." I said and walked away.

3 3 3 Lunch time

I walked out of 2nd period looking for Sarah.  
"May! May over here!" I heard her yell.  
She ran up to me carrying her sack lunch.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hiya! I want you to meet Nick! Come on, he has A lunch today like us!"  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cafeteria.  
We walked in and she stopped and started to look around.  
"Oh! There he is!" She pulled me again over to Nick.  
"Hwey bwaby bwother!" She said taunting him.  
I laughed a little.  
"Sarah. I'm not that much younger than you!" He said turning around.  
Holy crap. He was so cute. I almost melted seeing him.  
"Whatever. This is May! The one that will be moving in this weekend!" Sarah pointed to me.  
"Hey pretty lady, I'm Nick."  
I blushed really hard, and I think Nick noticed cause he smiled really cutely.  
"H-Hi." I said looking down.  
"Byeas baby brother! Were going to eat now!" Sarah took my wrist and pulled me along.  
I looked back at Nick and he was still looking at me, smiling. I turned red and looked away.  
Maybe moving in won't be so bad after all.

3 3 3  
Drew's POV

I had B lunch today, while May, Nick, and Sarah all had A lunch.  
Luckys.  
"Hi Drew!" Terri said waving.  
Terri is a girl I used for sex awhile ago. She still likes me.  
"Hey, Terr."

We were in Bio and just doing some book work.

Of course I wasn't doing it.  
"How ya doing hot stuff?" She leaned on my lab table.  
"Nothing."  
"Hey, how bout you and me, Friday, My place?"  
"I would love that offer, Terr. But, I gotta help someone move in."  
"Who's the someone?"  
"May..."  
I suddenly regreted saying that. I just put May in some trouble with Terri and her little pack of friends.  
"You mean the slut?"  
"She's not a slut..."  
"Oh really? I remember you calling her that 24/7."  
"Well... she.. changed."  
"Oh really?"  
"Really. Now I gotta work on this."  
Lie. I wasn't gonna work on my homework.  
"Fine. Just tell your little 'May', to watch out." She walked away and sat back down at her lab table.  
I just tried to focus on my work.

3 3 3  
May's POV

After school ended, I was getting pretty close to Sarah.  
"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sarah yelled walking to her car with Nick. They both waved. I didn't know why Drew wasn't with them.  
Oh well.  
I jumped in my car and drove home.  
I went inside my house and set my bag down.  
"May. We have to move you to your new house sooner than we thought." My dad told me.  
"Why?" I asked looking at boxes packed up in the living room.  
"We had to give custody to Rose and Ian sooner. It was now or never."  
"Oh... Dad.. Where's mom?"  
"She's at court... But I know, it's hard walking into your home just to be shoved out to another. But I really need to pack up your room."  
Wow court!  
"Okay. I will."  
I ran up the stairs and into my room.  
There were boxes everywhere.  
I grabbed a large box and started to shove clothes in it. After an hour and a half, I was done. My whole room packed away into boxes.  
"Dad! I'm done!"  
"Okay good! Moving men are coming up to help you now!"  
I saw a few men walk in.  
"Um.. just these boxes." I said pointing to them. They nodded and started to grab the boxes. I ran down the stairs after them.  
"Okay. Kido. I want you to know, I love you, and I know things are hard, but don't worry, I'll call sometimes, okay?" My dad told me. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.  
"Well. I guess you can go..." He said looking sad. I grabbed my car keys, purse, and back pack.  
"Bye, dad." I said walking out the door.  
I climbed in my car and drove to my new house.  
Ready, for my new life to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

May's POV

When I got to Drew's house, I got out of my car and watched the mover van move up.  
A few guys got out and unloaded the boxes.  
I didn't really think they needed a truck. I didn't have THAT much stuff.  
"May!" Lily came running out of the house and hugged me tight.  
"Hey Lily!" I said laughing.  
"Come on! This way." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.  
The movers followed us and put the boxes in the living room. Lily pulled me up the stairs.  
"Okay! I set up your room, so I hope you like it!"  
She swung open a door and I saw this a red and heart-themed room with crimson petals scattered everywhere.

My jaw dropped open.  
"Oh wow." I said walking in.  
"Do you like it!" She asked walking in after me.  
"I love it!" I said turning around and giving her a hug.  
"Yay! Gooood!"  
"Where's um. Nick and Drew?" I asked sitting on the bed.  
"I dunno. Nick is probably in his room, Drew I have no clue. Come on! Let's go grab your boxes so we can unpack em!" Lily ran down the stairs.  
I sighed and followed her.  
"So where's your parents?" I asked grabbing on of my boxes.  
"Not home from work yet. There not home a lot, always working!" She laughed and grabbed boxes as well.  
We walked up the stairs and put the boxes down.  
We took all the boxes up and started to unpack.

3 3 3  
Drew's POV

After school I had to stay at class to retake a quiz I failed.  
Boring.  
When I was finished, I ran out to my car and drove home.  
I went inside and yelled, "I'M HOME!" I threw my back pack down and ran upstairs.  
"Drew!" Lily yelled.  
"What?"  
"Come to the guest room! I redid it! Also, MAY'S HERE!"  
May's here! I walked down the the guest room. I saw May sitting on the bed and Lily next to her.  
"Hey." I said smiling.  
May just slightly smiled back. Then Nick walked over and stood next to me.  
"Hey May!" Nick said walking in the room. May smiled huge when she saw Nick.  
Fuck off, Nick!  
"Okay, so if were done with this strange little family party thang here, GET OUT!" Lily yelled.  
Me and Nick rolled out eyes and walked out. We shut the door behind us and walked down the hall a little.  
"Nick, Fuck off May." I said.  
"Why?" Nick said.  
"Because I love her."  
"She doesn't seem to love you at all."  
"It's a long story Nick!"  
"Whatever. Who ever she decides." Nick rolled his eyes and walked into his room, slamming his door.

3 3 3  
I heard Rose walk in the front door. It was 6:30 pm. I was really hungry.  
"Kids! I'm home! Is May here!" Rose yelled.  
I walked out of my room and looked over the stair railing.  
"Hi, Mrs. Hayden." I said smiling.  
"Oh, Hi sweetie, Come on down here."  
I walked down the stairs.  
"Okay, So I'm guessing Lily showed you to your room?" She walked into the kitchen and put down some grocery bags.  
"Yeah. Thank you for letting me come here."  
"Oh sweetie, Don't worry about it. I'm glad to welcome you here. I'm going to make some dinner, so you can go finish setting up your room if you like."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks."  
My mom never made me dinner. I always had to eat simple things I could figure out how to make for myself. This was much nicer.  
I walked up the stairs and back into my room.  
I sat on my bed and started to check my phone when Nick walked in.  
"Hey beautiful." He said leaning against the door frame. I blushed.  
"Hi, Nick."  
"What's up?" He said taking a seat next to me.  
"Nothing much."  
He laughed cutely. "So, May, I was wondering if this Friday you wanted to go out with me?"  
I blushed harder. Did he just ask me out!  
"I-I. Um. I would love that."  
"Really?"  
"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Oh noez! Nick asked May out! WHat will happen? Will Drew get her back?**


	12. Chapter 12

_  
May's POV

"Kids! Dinner!" Mrs. Hayden yelled up the stairs.  
I saw Lily in my door way.  
"Come on!" She said running away.  
I got up and followed her. Nick and Drew were walking down the hall.  
Nick winked at me, and I blushed and walked down the stairs.  
I walked into the dining room and saw mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, and steak.  
Wow. The closest I've ever got to this nice of a meal is when I mad mac and cheese. And that's not even close.  
"Sit, sit," Mrs. Hayden said. "Ian won't be here for a few days kids, he had a last minute business trip."  
I took a seat and watched Lily scoop me mashed potatoes.  
"You like mashed potatoes right?"  
I didn't know. I've never had them.  
"Um.. Yeah." I lied.  
"Cool. I loveeee mashed potatoes!" She finished scooping me some and started to help her self some.  
"May feel free to take whatever. I have to go finish some stuff up in the office, so I'm going to eat in there." Mrs. Hayden said, then walked away with her plate. I took a piece of steak and some carrots.  
Then I started to eat.  
And it tasted amazing.

3 3 3 After Dinner

I ran up to my room and jumped in the shower.  
It felt nice to take a shower longer than seven minutes.  
Then I heard a knock on my door.  
"Um.. I'm in the shower!" I yelled out.  
I heard my bed room door open.  
"Who is it!" I yelled starting to get scared.  
I heard the BATHROOM DOOR OPEN?  
I panicked and peeked my head around the curtain to see...  
Nick!  
"Nick, what the hell! Get out!" I yelled at him.  
"Baby, chill. Lily went out on a date, mom left somewhere, and Drew went to the store. So it's all cool, no one will hear us."  
"Hear what! Get the hell out!"  
What did he mean by 'no one will hear us'? Hear us doing wh- Aw hell no.  
Nick just laughed, locked the door and started to undress.  
"Nick! What the FUCK is your fucking problem!" I yelled starting to panic.  
"Don't you want this?" He gestured down his body.  
"No. I don't want 'that' at all!" I said pointing to him.  
He laughed and pushed me aside and got in the shower.  
I slipped and fell to the shower floor.  
I curled up trying to cover my self.  
"Shh, Babe, you look so scared." Nick bent down and touched my face.  
I smacked his arm.  
"Get the hell out you bastard!" I screamed tears starting to fall.  
The water of the shower disguised them.  
Nick chuckled. "This is too good." He mumbled pulling my arms away from being crossed on my chest.  
"HELP!" I screamed trying to punch Nick.  
"No ones gonna hear you now." Nick whispered.  
I felt a needle go into my leg.  
Suddenly everything was blurry.  
I started to laugh, feeling all whoosy. I fell out of my curled up position and laid there, giggling.  
"There we go, the drugs setting in." Nick said chuckling.  
I giggled some more.  
Everything was blurry and in a haze.  
After what felt like forever, I saw Nick turn of the shower and leave.  
Then I passed out.  
3 3 3  
"May, May, Oh my God." I heard a female voice.  
I fluttered my eyes open.  
"May, It's me Lily." Lily whispered. She was holding a flash light and everything else was dark.  
"Did you slip in the shower? The powers out." She asked me.  
I took a deep breath, I think I did slip.  
"Yeah, I t-think... s-so." I stuttered a bit.  
"It's 8:30 at night... come on, lets get you dressed... we still have school tomorrow."  
I nodded. She helped me up and climbed out of the shower. Lily grabbed handed me a towel.  
I wrapped it around myself and stepped out.  
"Come on." She said motioning me to my room.  
I saw a few flashlights on tables propped up to face the ceiling.  
I sat on my bed while Lily searched to find me pajamas.  
She found a pair and tossed them to me.  
"Okay, you can get dressed, I'll be out here." Lily walked out of my room closing the door.  
I quickly got dressed.  
Part of my stomach showed with my shirt on.  
I opened the door and I didn't see Lily.  
I walked down the hall.  
"May?" I heard a male voice.  
A flash light shined brightly in my eyes.  
"Who is that?" I said squinting.  
"It's Drew."  
"O-oh." I said taking a step back.  
"May, I need to tell you something. Like seriously."  
"Can you put the flash light out of my eyes?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Drew pointed the flashlight to the ground.  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
"Don't go out with Nick."  
"What! Why not?"  
I asked getting suspicious.  
"He'll play you. Just like he does with everyone else."  
"Drew..."  
"I'm serious! Please, May, don't go out with him. Please."  
"I don't see what's wrong with-"  
"He drugged you!" Drew whisper yelled walking closer to me.  
"What are you talking about?" I whispered to him.  
"He drugged you in the shower and then... then.. I guess raped you."  
"He didn't do that. I would be able to tell."  
Nick didn't drug me. Nor did he rape me. Right?  
"May! Please you have to listen to me! I'm telling you the truth!"  
"I'm listening. I'm just not so sure about the truth part."  
Drew sighed.  
"May, You don't remember. But we liked each other..."  
"Why would I like you?"  
That came out wrong.  
"O-Oh.."  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way..."  
"It's okay... But I really want you to know, I love you."

_Sure._


	13. Chapter 13

May's POV

I woke up to my alarm beeping. It was 6:00 am.  
I groaned, rolled over and smacked the snooze button. I got up and got dressed, did my hair, and make up.  
I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room.  
"Good morning May!" Lily said walking out of her room.  
"Hey." I said yawning.  
She was wearing a flower patterned halter neck top, and a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh.  
"Come on. Nick and Drew are already down stairs." She motioned me to follow and walked down the stairs.  
I followed her.  
"Whoa, look at the fancied up girls!" Nick said laughing at us.  
"Shut up, Nick! This is everyday clothes for girls." Lily said playfully punching him in the arm.  
We walked to the kitchen where Drew was cutting up an apple.  
"Hey." Drew said smiling at us.  
"Hiya!" Lily said getting a glass.  
Nick put his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my hip.  
I blushed lightly.  
Drew put the apple cuts in a bowl and looked over at us.  
He frowned when he saw Nick's arm.  
"Oh. I forgot my bag upstairs. I'll be right back." I pulled away from Nick's grip and ran up the stairs and into my room.  
As I was leaving my room with my bag, Nick stood there.  
"Oh hey." I said smiling.  
"Hey. Sorry, I was just getting my phone." He showed his phone to me.  
I nodded and tried to go around him. He grabbed my waist.  
"Nick? What are you doing?" I said laughing.  
Then he swung me around, and _pushed _me down the stairs.  
I screamed as I fell down them. At the bottom, I hit my head on the wall.  
Memories flooded my mind.  
Everything suddenly came back.  
Drew came back...  
He really does love me.  
"Nick! What the fuck!" I heard a female voice.  
"May! May are you okay?" I heard Drew's voice.  
I fluttered my eyes open to see his concerned expression.  
He was leaning over me. I nodded slightly, and glanced up the stairs to see Lily attacking Nick.  
By attacking I mean kicking and hitting.  
I felt arms under me, then lift me up.  
I looked at Drew as he carried me bridal style to the couch. He put me down, at sat next to me.  
I turned to look at him.  
"Hey." He said smiling goofily.  
I giggled. "Hi."  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I'm better than ever."  
"Really?"  
"I remember."  
"Remember what?"  
"Everything I forgot."  
"Everything, Everything?"  
"Yeah."  
He smiled really big. I smiled back.  
We started to lean in close.  
Are lips met in the middle.  
I felt all tingly when I was kissing him.  
It felt good, No.  
It felt _right.  
_"Whoa!" Lily yelled laughing.  
I pulled away from Drew and blushed.  
"Okay, um. We have school. Nick is coming late today." She said grabbing her bag.  
I laughed and nodded. Drew took my hand and we both stood up.  
I grabbed my bag, and we walked out to his car, Lily ahead of us.  
I climbed in the back with Lily next to me.  
We put out bags in the passenger seat.  
Drew pulled out of the drive way and to school.  
"Oh my God! Are you and Drew dating?" Lily whispered to me.  
"I think so." I whispered back.  
"Yay!" She whispered smiling really big.

3 3 3 At school.

I climbed out of the car and took Drew's hand in mine.  
"Aww!" Lily said. She laughed and ran away.  
I mentally rolled my eyes.  
"Come on." Drew said pulling me forward.  
We walked into school, and I immediately felt all eyes on us.  
I saw people whisper and gasp.  
Drew walked me to my locker.  
He kissed me good bye, and walked away.  
"Hey you!" I heard a girl voice behind me.  
I turned around.  
"Oh look, it's our little friend May."  
Oh no, It's Drew's ex Terri.  
"What do you want, Terri?"  
"Oh, some ones snippy today gals!" She said to her friends. They all started laughing like she said something hysterical.  
"Terri, I need to get to class." I said opening my locker and putting my stuff away.  
"Oh do you now?" She said.  
"Yeah. I kind of do. We are in school." I said slamming my locker.  
"Look, May. I want you to stay away from Drew, or else."  
"Or else what?"  
"I will kill your little friend Lily."  
I suddenly felt scared. She was serious.  
"Y-you w-wouldn't..."  
"Oh I would." She said getting all up in my face.  
The bell saved me. She laughed slightly, and walked away with all her friends.  
I exhaled and ran to my first period, math.  
I walked in and took a seat still scared.  
"Are you okay?" A girl asked looking worried.  
She had dark blue hair that went down past her shoulders, and blue eyes.

"W-what? O-Oh yeah..." I told her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Not really."  
"Okay! Take your seats kids," Mrs. Murby yelled. "today we are working in pairs on the worksheet I gave you last week. Please get started."  
I pulled out the worksheet.  
"Want to.. um.. work together?" The girl asked me.  
"Yeah sure." We scooted our desks together.  
"Okay, I'm Dawnita Hikari, but you can call me Dawn."  
"I'm May Maple."  
She smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." She said.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
By the end of class we exchanged numbers and new each other a lot better.  
"I'll see you later." I said to Dawn walking out of class.  
"Yep! Text me!" She said.  
I waved and walked down the hall.

Now its time to worry about Nick.


	14. Chapter 14

May's POV

I walked to my locker at the end of the day.  
All day people were asking me 'Are you dating Drew' ?  
No. No I'm not dating him I just held his hand and kissed him cause were friends. (I hope you can sense my sarcasm.)  
I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist.  
"Hey baby." I heard Drew whisper to me.  
I smiled and turned my head.  
His warm lips met mine.  
I had that tingly feeling again.  
"What the fuck?" I heard a male voice.  
I quickly turned my head in the direction.  
It was Nick.  
"Hi." I said grabbing my bag. Drew pulled away and was holding my hand now.  
"Are you dating him?" Nick asked me.  
"Yeah." I said slamming my locker shut.  
"NICKY!" A girl yelled. I saw her sprinting down the hall.  
She had longish brown hair and striking purple eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked Nick pointing to her.  
"Oh great. It's Natalie." Nick said.  
She reached Nick and threw her arms around him.  
"Natalie. Nat! Get of me..." Nick said pushing at her waist. She finally let go.  
"We should hang out!"  
"How bout, no!"  
Drew squeezed my hand. I looked up at him to see him laughing. I gave him a confused look.  
"It's Nick ex." He whispered to me. I nodded.  
"Oh come on Nicky!"  
"No. I gotta go."  
"I'll follow you!"  
"No you won't!" Nick said walking away from her.  
"Watch me." She said. But I don't think Nick heard her. Then she turned around and look at us.  
"WHAT YOU LOOKING AT?" She yelled.  
Me and Drew laughed and walked around her.

"There you are!" Lily yelled standing next to the car.  
"Sorry, We got held up!" I said approaching her. We climbed inside the car. Drew pulled out of the parking space.  
"Guess what!" Lily asked me.  
"What?"  
"I have another date tonight!"  
"Oh my God! With who?"  
"Noah Simpeller!"  
"Oo! I have to help you get ready!"  
"Totally!"

3 3 3 Home sweet home.

When we got back, I ran up the stairs with Lily.  
"Okay! I'm gonna shower first! You can sit on my bed and do whatever!"  
I nodded getting my phone out.  
I texted Dawn.

(Bold is May, Italic is Dawn.)

**Hey its May!**  
_Hi! whats up?_  
**Just helping my friend get ready for a date. u?**  
_Fun! and homework. :/_  
**boo :(**  
_Oh gtg mom calling byee_  
**bye!  
**  
Just then Lily opened the bathroom door and came out in a pink fuzzy robe.  
"Okay! I had an AWESOME idea!" She said getting her phone.  
"What's the idea?"  
"Double date!"  
"What! Really?"  
"Really really! Sound like a good idea?"  
"Yeah!" I said getting up.  
"Cool, I'll text Noah."  
"Wait, can I see a picture of him?" I asked running over to her.  
She pulled up a picture.

"Aww." I said.  
"He's soo cute." Lily said.

I guess I'm going on a date. 3

* * *

** A/N I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, and I really wanna thank all those who reviewed! So... THANKIES!**

**To thank you, I'm posting 3 chapters today!**

**YAY!**


	15. Chapter 15

May's POV

"Yay! Okay Noah said it was cool if you and Drew came! This is gonna be sooo fun!" Lily told me jumping up and down.  
"Shouldn't we ask Drew?" I asked laying down on her bed.  
"Oh. Yeah. Can you go ask him While I blow dry my hair?" She said walking into her bathroom.  
"Yep. Be right back." I got up and walked into the hall. I went to Drew's room and heard him on the phone.  
"No. Terr. Leave her alone." I heard him say. "Leave her alone! Don't touch them!" He also said.  
Then knocked on the door.  
It swung open with Drew still on the phone.  
"May." He said smiling.  
"Hey... Is everything okay?" I asked taking a step into his room.  
"Fine.." He said hanging up the phone.  
"Okay.. well um. Lily is going on a date with Noah tonight, and she wanted to know if we wanted to do a double date with her. Noah said it was fine. Want to go?" I asked him.  
"Yeah.. Sounds fun."  
"Okay, cool. I'm.. gonna go get ready." I said starting to leave.  
"Yeah. Wait." He said.  
I turned around and he smashed his lips into mine. I smiled into the kiss.  
I pulled away and walked out of his room, still smiling. I walked into Lily's room.  
"Hey! Drew said he wants to go."  
"Yay! Okay! Get your make up and hair stuff! Were getting ready in here!" Lily said brushing her now dry hair.  
I smiled and nodded. I ran to my bathroom and grabbed my hair and make up stuff.  
I ran back and we got ready.  
**(A/N I cba writing what they're wearing, use your imagination.)**  
"Yay! We look good!" Lily said to the mirror. I laughed and nodded. Then the door bell rang.  
"Ekk! Noah's here!" Lily squealed. She ran out of her room and down the stairs. I walked into the hall way to see Drew walking walking out of his room too. He was wearing a cream colored V-neck and blue skinny jeans with high tops.  
"Hey beautiful." He said walking towards me.  
"Hey! Ready?" I asked taking his hand in mine. He nodded and we made our way down the stairs.  
I saw Lily talking to Noah. Noah was wearing a purple T-shirt, a white beanie, black skinny jeans, and high tops.  
"Hey! Drew, May, meet Noah." Lily said.  
"Hey. Nice to meet you." I said.  
"Nice to meet you guys too." Noah said. He flashed a smile.  
"Lets go?" Lily said.  
"Yeah. How are we working out rides?" I asked her.  
"Hmm.. um. How bout you and Drew and me and Noah. Just in case we want to split up at all." Lily told me with a wink.  
I giggled and nodded. We made our way to the cars.  
"Just follow us!" Noah yelled getting to his car.  
"Okay!" Drew yelled back.

3 3 3 At the date

We pulled up to a beach.  
"This is nice." I said getting out of the car.  
"Yeah." Drew replied taking my hand and looking around. Lily and Noah approached us.  
"To the beach." Noah said walking forward.  
Me and Drew kind of hung behind them. When we got to the shore, I took my shoes of and let the cold water hit my feet.  
"Want to take a walk?" Drew asked me.  
"Um, is it okay with Lily?" I asked turning around to face them.  
They were standing knee deep in the water. Kissing.  
"I think it will be." Drew told me laughing. I laughed too.  
We started walking down the beach.  
"Come on, I want to show you something." Drew said pulling me towards a cave.  
"A cave!?" I said nervously.  
"No. But we have to walk through the cave."  
"Drew..."  
"It's okay. I'm right here." He said putting his arm around my waist. We walked through the dark cave.  
We came out the other end of the cave, and there was a little beach.  
It had emerald green water and silvery-gold sand.  
"Wow. It's so pretty here!" I said looking around.

"Yeah. I found it a few weeks ago." He said pulling me forward.  
He pulled me towards the shore and wrapped his arms around my waist. I dropped my shoes and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"So much for a double date." I whispered.  
"I like this a lot better." He whispered back.  
He smashed his lips against mine.  
Our lips moved in sync.  
It felt so right kissing him.  
I pulled away.  
"Drew." I said smiling.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."  
He smiled and kissed me again.


	16. Chapter 16

May's POV (Like usual. Haha;) )

Me and Drew ran around the little beach he showed me a few days ago on the double date with Lily and Noah.  
It was Thursday, just after school we were bored.  
It's starting to become spring. I'm really happy cause summer comes in a few weeks!  
"Hey! May! Over here!" Drew yelled to me. I ran over to him.  
"What is it?" I asked him looking around.  
"Ah. Nothing.. just wanted to do this." He leaned in and kissed me passionately.  
Then his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. I pulled away and looked down.  
"O-oh. Sorry..." Drew said trying to pull his phone out.  
"Oh. It's my mom... Hold on, okay?" He said then answered the phone. I nodded and walked down the shore.

-Drew's POV-

"Hey Terr." I said answering my phone.  
I'm glad May walked away so I can talk in private. I didn't want her to know it was Terri calling because I knew that would make her mad.  
"Hi baby!" Terri chirped.  
"I'm not your 'baby'." I told her angrily.  
"Well, I really wish you were."  
"I'm not. So stop calling. I'm on the beach."  
"With who?" She questioned, be Nosy Terri again.  
"Ma- No one."  
"Oh? Then why don't I come join you!"  
"No."  
"Yes. Are you on that little secret beach you showed me when we dated?"  
"No. I'm not!"  
"Yes you are! On my way!"  
Then she hung up.  
Fuck.  
I have to get May and me outta here.  
"May!" I yelled shoving my phone back in my pocket.  
"Yeah?" She was on the other side of the beach. I ran over to her.  
"We.. We have.. have to go." I said out of breath.  
"Why? I don't want to leave yet!" She said looking confused.  
"Please, babe? We really should go home and do our homework." I tried to persuade her.  
"Homework? You almost never want to do homework!" She said scoffing.  
"Well.. Maybe its time to change that!" I said grabbing her hand. She shook free and said, "I don't want to leave." All stern like.  
Great. Now she's upset. And Terri is on her way. She's gonna kill me. Then Terri will kill her.  
Well this whole beach idea was really stupid.

-May's POV-  
I didn't know why Drew all the sudden wanted to leave.  
And do homework?  
That's so not him. He's hiding something. But what?  
"Drew? Is everything okay?" I asked him getting suspicious.  
"W-what? Oh. Y-yeah," He cleared his throat. "everything is fine."  
I nodded slowly and walked down the shore again looking for cool sea shells to take home and make a picture out of.  
I found a few really cool ones.  
Then I saw a sand dollar! I picked it up gently.  
"Drew!" I said turning around.  
Then down the shore, I saw:  
Terri.  
My body filled with confusion and sadness.  
_How did Terri know about this place?  
_I didn't want to go over there.  
I just stood where I was. Frozen.

-Drew's POV-  
I watched May walk down the shore looking for shells.  
"Drew!"  
I turned my head and saw Terri.  
"Um. Terri! Leave.. I don't want you here!" I yelled.  
"Oh come on baby!" She started to walk towards me.  
"No. Get the hell out!"  
"This is a public beach."  
Shit. She's right.  
"Okay, then just leave me alone."  
"I know you want me." She said taking a few steps closer to me.  
She pulled of her jacket showing her belly shirt with her boobs filling the top of the shirt.  
"See." She moved closer.  
I looked over at May.  
She stood there, staring.

-May's POV-

I dropped the shells and the sand dollar. I ran for the cave. Tears filled my eyes as I broke through the other side and out to the main beach.  
I pulled out my phone and called Lily. It rang a few times before she answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Lily, please come get me." I said through tears. I bet she could hardly understand me.  
"May, where are you at?" She said concern filling her voice.  
"North Peak Beach..." I said still crying.  
"Okay.. Calm down, I'm on my way."  
I nodded all though she couldn't see me. I hung up and fell to the sand, still crying.  
"Are.. Are you okay?" I heard a guy voice with an british accent.  
I shook my head no.  
He walked over and sat next to me, but facing me. (If that makes sense..)  
"What happened?"  
"M-my boyfriend.. another girl." I said crying harder.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry."  
I nodded and looked up and him.

Then I heard a car door slam and Lily come running towards me.  
"May," She said bending down in front of me. "and a really cute guy."  
The guy laughed and stood up.  
"I'm Tom." He said helping me up.  
I nodded.  
"Thanks Tom."  
"Yeah, No problem. See you around." He waved and walked away.  
I turned to Lily.  
"What the hell happened!?" She asked starting to walk. I walked with her.  
"Terri Drew showed up." I said.  
"Oh! Terri Manitillo!? The school slut?"  
"Yeah. Also Drew's ex."  
"That's so mean how did she know where you guys-" Lily started.  
"May!" I turned around and saw Drew running towards us.  
"Lets go." I said grabbing Lily's arm and running. We ran to her car and got inside. She pulled out.  
I broke down in tears again.

-Drew's POV-

I saw May run into the cave. I panicked.  
"Oh, there goes your little girl friend." Terri said getting really close. I pushed her away and tried to run, but she grabbed my arm and yanked me back.  
"Terri!" I yelled fighting for my arm back.  
"Oh- your not going no where!" She yelled.  
Then I lost control. I took my other hand and punched her.  
Square in the nose. She fell to the sand crying.  
I ran through the cave and saw May and Lily walking down to the parking lot.  
"May!" I yelled.  
They turned around. I ran for them.  
May grabbed Lily's arm and they ran away.  
I think from there they got in Lily's car.  
I fell on the sand and started crying.  
I know its weird for a guy to cry, but I can't help it right now.

-May's POV-

"I don't want to go home. Drew will be there." I said taking some of the tissues Lily handed me.  
"Oooo! Lets go get milkshakes!"  
"Okay."  
A giant chocolate milkshake sounded awesome.  
We pulled up to a little diner.  
"This place has the BEST milkshakes ever!" Lily sang as we got out of the car. We walked inside and took a seat at a booth.  
"So, tell me what happened again?" Lily asked.  
I told her everything that happened.  
We got huge milkshakes and had a really great time.  
I'm grateful for Lily.  
She knows how to make people feel a lot better.

Maybe I should reconsider Nick?

* * *

**A/N Sorry, I couldn't help it! I NEEDED Drama!**


	17. Chapter 17

May's POV

I woke up to my alarm beeping.  
It was 6 am on a Friday.  
I rolled out of bed and got up to go take a shower.  
I got dressed in a red and pink polka-dot halter top, plain blue skinny jeans, and red converse hi-tops.  
I walked out into the hall way to see Drew walking down it.  
To be truthful, I missed him a lot.  
Even if it has only been one day.  
"Hey. Can I explain now?" Drew asked.  
"Okay... I guess." I said.  
"Look, I never invited Terri! She called, and I had to say it was my mom because I knew you'd be upset. I should of just left it unanswered, but I'll never answer to her again! I told her not to call me, and I accidently said I was at the beach. So she came uninvited, and she knew about the little hide out place, so she came.. and.. yeah. But the thing is, May, I love you so much. I would never hurt you! I would rather die than have to see you cry again. Please. May, I'm so sorry." I looked into his eyes and saw how much he meant it.  
My knees felt wobbly as I realized that I never wanted to lose him.  
I knew if I said anything, I would cry of happiness. So I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.  
"I love you so much, May." He whispered.  
"I love you too. I'm sorry I was mad." I whispered back.  
We pulled away from the hug, but still held each other.  
"May, don't trust Nick. He drugged you in the shower."  
"How do you know?"  
"He told me.."  
I nodded sadly.  
Then Drew leaned in and kissed me passionately.  
"Ugh." I heard a male voice.  
Me and Drew pulled away from each other. I looked over and saw Nick.  
"Nick go to hell." I said taking a step forward.  
"Whoa. Look little May standing up for her self."  
I was pissed at Nick.  
"Yeah." I said taking another step forward.  
He chuckled. I lost control.  
So I punched him. He fell back startled.  
I had a bloody knuckle and he had a bloody nose.  
Drew stood there shocked.  
"Never seen a girl punch someone?" I asked laughing.  
"Not like that, No." He said laughing.  
"Whoa! What happened?" Lily said walking out of her room.  
Nick got up and ran to his room.  
Me and Drew laughed harder.  
"Long story." I said.

3 3 3 Lunch!

I walked out of second period looking for Dawn and Lily.  
I usually sit with them at lunch.  
"Oh! Dawn!" I yelled over to her when I saw her.  
"Hey!" She said walking towards me.  
"May! Dawn!" Lily yelled walking towards us.  
"Lesgo!" I said.  
We walked towards the cafeteria and got in line.  
We all got pizza and took seats.  
"Oh lookie here, it's the 3 musketeers." I looked up and saw Terri standing there.  
"Go away." Lily said to Terri.  
"Oo, look at you trying to be all smart."  
"Terri?" I said through clenched teeth.  
"What?"  
"The smartest thing, to EVER come out of your mouth, was a penis. So you shouldn't be making fun of us."  
Lily and Dawn started cracking up.  
"Ha ha. Funny." Terri said. She rolled her eyes and walked away with her little pack of friends.

3 3 3 After school.

After last period, I walked out to my locker and started shoving my stuff into my bag.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Dawn said walking up.  
"Wow you pack fast!" I said grabbing my phone. I slammed my locker shut.  
"Yeah. I know." Dawn said giggling. I laughed and we walked down the hall.  
We walked out to the parking lot and got in my car.  
"What about Lily?" Dawn asked me.  
"She has her own car." I said pulling out.  
"Ohhh."  
I laughed and drove us home.  
We got to my house and picked up Lily.  
We went out to dinner.  
Girls night out!  
At dinner we saw Paul.  
Him and Dawn... clicked. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_  
May's POV

"Hey!" Paul said approaching our table.  
"Paul!" I got up and hugged him.  
"How are you ladies?" He asked.  
"Just having a girls night out!" Lily said laughing.  
"Hmm.. What's your name? I don't believe I've meet you." Paul said looking at Dawn.  
"I'm Dawn."  
"Pretty name." Paul said.  
Me and Lily threw silly glances at Dawn.  
"Thanks." She said taking a sip of her coke.  
"So... Dawn.. can I get your number?" Paul asked pulling out his phone.  
Me and Lily did O-shaped mouths to Dawn.  
She smiled at Paul. "Yeah. It's 734-xxx-xxx." **(Okay, yes. It's not real digits. Just pretend she said real digits.:) )**  
"Cool. I'll call you."  
She smiled.  
"Welp, see you ladies later." Paul said walking back to his table of friends.  
"Oh my God, Dawn!" I cheered.  
"He's soo cute!" Dawn piped.  
"He totally likes you." Lily said looking over her shoulder at him.  
"I hope so." Dawn said.

3 3 3 Later that Night.

We went home and were bored.  
"Oh my God! I think it's Paul." Dawn said looking at her phone.  
"ANSWER!" Me and Lily yelled in synch. We laughed and fell onto the couch.  
"Hello?" Dawn said into her phone.  
"Yeah this is Dawn."  
"Hi Paul."  
Me and Lily squealed. Dawn put her finger to her lips in a motion to make us quiet.  
"Yeah. Cool! See you then. Bye."  
She hung up. Then she got up and jumped around and cheered.  
"He asked me out!" She yelled. Me and Lily got up and jumped with her.  
"Where!?" Lily squealed.  
"He said it was a surprise! He's taking me out Tomorrow night!"  
"Yay!" I cheered.  
"Whoa. What's up with the crazy cheering down here?" Drew yelled down the stairs.  
"Nothing." Lily said. We all flopped back down on the couch.  
"Aren't you guys bored?" Drew asked.  
"Yup." I answered.  
"Let's go to a party." Drew said walking down the stairs.  
"Where to?" Dawn asked him.  
"Greg's house. The party starts at 9."  
"Yeah! Let's go." I said getting up.  
Lily and Dawn nodded. We walked up stairs and into my room. Drew went down the hall and into his room.  
"Okay, Outfits. Dawn you can borrow some of my clothes if you want."  
Dawn nodded and started looking through stuff.  
"I'm gonna go to my room and get changed, be right back!" Lily said leaving.  
I nodded and started looking through my clothes too.  
We got ready.  
I put on a scarlet off the shoulder dress that was cut ust abouve the knee, along with my signature red converse.  
Dawn was wearing a white hat, with a black t-shirt, and a short pink skirt, along with pink Ugg boots.** (basically her anime costume)  
**Lily was wearing a black tube top, A black miniskirt, and black converse boots.  
We walked out of my room and down stairs.  
"Hey. Ready?" Drew asked us. He was wearing a olive green T-shirt, blue-black skinny jeans, and emerald converse hi tops.

"Yeah!" I said. We walked out to the car.

3 3 3 Party!

We arrived at the HUGE house. And I mean HUGE. Like it was a giant mansion.  
Drew told us Greg threw the best parties.  
We parked on the street and got out.  
"Whoa! He lives in there?" Dawn said.  
"Yup. Lets go." Drew said taking my hand and walking forward.  
We made our way up to the house and I could feel the music shaking the ground. We walked inside and there were a lot of teens dancing, drinking, and making out.  
I made sure Lily and Dawn were there. I pulled my hand away from Drew's and fell back next to them.  
"This is crazy." Lily said looking around.  
"I know!" I said back.  
We walked into, what I think, was the huge living room. Everyone was dancing.  
"Hey! I'm gonna go grab drinks!" Drew yelled over the music. I nodded.  
"So. What do we do know?" Dawn yelled looking around.  
"Wait for Drew to come back!" Lily yelled.  
Dawn nodded.  
"Hey girls, looking for some guys?" A guy said. I turned around and saw Gary. He's a man-whore at our school.  
"No, Gary." Lily said stepping next to me.  
"Aw come on." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed him off.  
"Go away!" I yelled.  
A few of Gary's friends came over.  
One of them grabbed Lily from behind.  
"Lily!" I said trying to get her. Gary grabbed my waist.  
I looked franticly around for Dawn.  
I saw her being dragged away by a guy.  
Oh-no.

* * *

**Hey all! Thanks for reading and I realized that I haven't thanked all those who reviewed! I'll thank you fully in the next chapter though.**

**Also, I have a facebook! Just search "Gothinthemist"! Please like and share my page!**


	19. Chapter 19

May's POV

"Dawn!" I screamed trying to break free from Gary.  
"Shhhhh." Gary said covering my mouth. He started to pull me away.  
"Mmm! Mmmamh!" I tried yelling for Lily.  
Lily franticly tried to break free.  
Gary pulled me up the stairs.  
He pulled me into a random room and shut and locked the door with a key. He put the key in his pants.  
He threw me against the wall and locked me in between his arms.  
"Gary! What do you want!?"  
"Your so pretty, you know that?" He said. His breath smelled like beer.  
"Get of me!" I yelled trying to push him of me.  
"Babe. It's cool."  
"Stop! Gary! Stop!" I yelled trying to kick him.  
"I love when you say my name."  
I gave up. "HELP! HELP!" I screamed.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Gary yelled. He took a cloth and shoved it in my mouth than tied it around my head.  
Then I lost it.  
I screamed. I screamed my ass off.  
I heard pounding on the door.  
"May! May! That you in there!?" I heard Drew yell!  
I screamed again.  
"Shut up!" Gary yelled.  
Then I heard the door being bash on harder.  
"Look what you've done!" Gary yelled at me.  
The door flew of its hinges and onto the floor. Drew ran in and punched Gary in the jaw. I quickly untied the cloth and waited at the door.  
Gary passed out and Drew ran over and embraced me in his arms. I sobbed softly into his chest.  
"Lily. And Dawn.." I said still crying.  
"Come on, shh. We'll find them." Drew said to me. I backed away from him and nodded.  
"We have to split up." I said.  
"No. I'm not losing you again!" Drew told me. I nodded slowly.  
We ran around the house looking for them.  
"Lily! Dawn!?" I yelled out.  
"May!" I heard a girl yell my name.  
"Lily? Dawn?!" I yelled out again.  
"I'm locked in this room!" I heard her yell.  
I ran over to a room and jiggled the door knob. Drew ran over.  
"Is this Dawn or Lily?" I yelled.  
"It's Lily!"  
"Okay! Back up!"  
"Why?"  
"Just back up!"  
"Okay!"  
Drew ran forward and crashed into the door. Some of the teens looked over. The door fell of its hinges and Lily stood there in shock.  
"Lily!" I yelled out I ran forward and hugged her. We let go.  
"Where's Dawn?" She asked looking around.  
"We don't know! Come on. Were gonna go find her." I said walking out of the room. Lily nodded and followed.  
"Dawn!?" Lily yelled.  
"Dawn!" I yelled too.  
"Hey over here!" Drew yelled to us. We ran over.  
"Listen." He said pointing to the door.  
We heard, "Mmmamam! Mmamah! Memm!"  
"Bust the door down!" I yelled at Drew.  
He nodded and crashed into the door. The door fell over and me and Lily ran inside.  
We saw Dawn tied up in the corner with duct tape on her mouth.  
"Mmhhm!" She moaned at us.  
We ran over and untied her.  
"Okay. Don't freak, this is gonna hurt!" I told her putting my hand up to a corner of the duct tape.  
She nodded and I ripped it off.  
"OWW!" She yelled rubbing her mouth.  
"Sorry!" I told her helping her up.  
"It's okay." She said.  
We walked towards the door.  
"Let's get outta here." Drew said following us.  
We walked down the stairs and made our way through a bunch of partying teens and out the door.  
All of us climbed into Drew's car and drove home.  
The three of us girls fell asleep in the back.

3 3 3 Home.  
"Were home." I heard Drew say.  
The three of us moaned and got up. We got out of the car and walked inside.  
All of us plopped on the couch and fell back asleep.  
"Goodnight..." Drew said.  
He kissed my head and walked up stairs.

_  
**Sorry, it's kind of slow and boring.  
So. Yeah.  
Love yaa! 3**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys! SO Sorry that I haven't updated! I've been ill. Just a bit of the flu. Here is chapter 20!

May's POV

I blinked my eyes open to the bright light shining in from the window. I looked around the living room and saw Dawn and Lily curled up next to me on the couch sleeping.  
I stood up and walked up the stairs.  
Sleepily I walked into my room and went to my bathroom. I got into the shower and let the hot water steam over my back for awhile.  
When I was done, I got out and slipped on my robe.  
I walked over to my closet and pulled on some comfy clothes.  
After that I walked out of my room and felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head and saw Drew.  
"Good morning baby." He said giving me a peck on the lips.  
"Good morning... Dawn and Lily are still down stairs."  
He nodded and let go of my waist taking my hand in his. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. We saw Lily and Dawn standing up.  
"Hey, May. I'm gonna head home. I need to get some real beauty sleep in before my date with Paul tonight." Dawn said stretching.  
"Oh that's right! You have that date! Well go get your sleep. Call me later and tell me how it goes." I told her smiling.  
She nodded, yawned and walked out the front door.  
"I'm gonna jump in the shower. Then call Noah. I need to tell him what happened," Lily yawned, "Last night."  
I nodded and watched her walk up the stairs.  
Then the doorbell rang.  
"I got it." I said walking towards the door. I swung it open and saw... Nick's ex?  
"Um... Natalie? Right?" I asked her.  
"Right. Where's Nick?" She asked pushing her way inside the house.  
"Umm... Drew? Where's Nick?" I asked him.  
"Sleeping, I think." He said looking surprised.  
"Perfect." Natalie said walking up the stairs.  
I gave Drew a 0.o face and ran up the stairs after her.  
I saw her walk into Nick's room. I ran into the room after her.  
"Natalie. What are you-" I started. She ran over to Nick and pushed her lips against his.  
Nick shot up in bed smacking foreheads with Natalie.  
"What the fuck!?" Nick said wiping his mouth.  
I stood there in shock while Natalie rubbed her forehead.  
"What is going on!?" I turned around and saw Mr. Hayden.  
"Oh- um. Mr. Hayden, I'm-" I started.  
"May. I know. What's going on?" He said looking around surprised.  
"Nothing, dad!" Nick barked at his dad.  
"Oh. Okay, well I'll be in the study room if you need me." He said walking off with hurt in his eyes.  
I slowly turned back around.  
"Nick, babe, I know you still like me." Natalie said.  
"No. I don't." He said.  
"Who do you freaking like then!?" She yelled.  
"Her!" He pointed at me.  
My jaw dropped.  
Natalie stood up and turned around quickly.  
"H-her?" Natalie said twitching a bit.  
I slowly started to back up. Natalie dived for me.  
"AHHHH!" She screamed on top of me. She started to whack at my arms as Nick tried to pull her of me. I tried to fight back  
Drew ran in and tried to pull Natalie of me as well.  
"Get off me!" I scream trying to knee her in the stomach.  
Finally Nick pulled her off me.  
"LET ME AT HER!" Natalie screamed.  
Nick practically dragged her down the stairs.  
"Are you okay?" Drew asked me helping me up.  
"What just happened?" I asked rubbing my arms.  
"I have no clue." Drew said bracing me in his arms.  
_  
I don't either._


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about not updating! I had a spot of writer's block but I got over it! Also, thanks to my reviewers:**

**TheAsianWonder  
eeveeluvr  
730N3AN0N14  
Poketurn 88  
ContestshippingRose  
pokemonturkey  
Guest  
Otaku'25  
xSapphirexRosesxFanx  
pine193  
And another Guest.  
**

* * *

May's POV

"May! Are you okay?" Nick said running back into his room. I let go of Drew.  
"Yeah... What was all that about?" I asked.  
"I seriously have no clue. When I was dating her, she was not crazy like this." Nick said sitting down on his bed.  
"Oh.. Drew? Can I talk to Nick for a minute...?" I said.  
"Uhm. I g-guess..." He said backing out of the room.  
I watched him walk down the hall and into his room. I shut the door and sat next to Nick on the bed.  
"Nick, why did you push me down the stairs?" I asked looking down.  
"I-I...um.. well, I was kind of trying to help you... I didn't push you just for fun." He said.  
"Help me get my memory back you mean?" I asked still confused.  
"Yeah. I thought maybe if you hit your head again, you would remember Drew. But I knew I would make you hate me. But Drew told me how much he liked you and I was willing to do that for him." He said kind of slowly.  
"Why did you drug me in the shower then.. and.. rape me?" I asked cautiously.  
"I didn't rape you May." Nick said slightly laughing and shaking his head.  
"Drew told me you did." I said now really lost.  
"No. I tricked him into thinking that. I told him I did. I did drug you, but that was just to make the lie real. So you thought it too." He said.  
_What!? I'm so confused.  
_"Why did you lie about that?" I asked.  
"Because. I did it for Drew. I knew he liked you a lot, and I knew you were falling for me. So I did a trick on you guys. And I knew you would hate me forever, but just seeing how happy you and Drew were together, it made me realize that I should do something good for him and not think of myself all the time. But I'm sorry for drugging you. I never meant to actually hurt you." He said.  
"But how does the thing in the shower help Drew and me?" I asked.  
"Because. It would make you hate me, but I knew Drew would tell you that I 'raped you'- which I did not do- And you would like him more. But that didn't work... So I pushed you down the stairs hoping you would hit your head and get your memory back." He said looking down.  
"Really?" I asked quietly.  
"Yeah." He said looking up.  
I nodded slowly.  
"Thank you, then." I said.  
He nodded. I leaned and and kissed him lightly.. on his cheek bone.  
"Your welcome. I'm happy just being your friend." He said smiling.  
"Good." I said smiling back.  
"See you later." I said getting up.  
"Sorry for the whole Natalie thing again." Nick said.  
"It's okay. I've had worse." I say sadly leaving his room.  
I walked down the hall and Drew came out of his room.  
"Hey. Everything cool?" He asked peering past me down to Nick's room.  
"Yup. Everything cool." I said walking closer to him.  
"Cool. Hey, a few of my friends are going to this new club tonight, and I wanted to know if you and possibly Lily, wanted to come with us." He said.  
"Possibly Lily?" I asked.  
"Fine... If she wants too."  
"Yay! Sounds fun!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged back.  
I let go and my stomach growled. I grabbed it, embarrassed.  
"Hungry?" Drew asked laughing.  
"Mhm." I said nodding.  
"Come on, Let's go somewhere for food." He said taking my hand in his.  
"Somewhere fast, I hope." I said walking down the stairs with Drew.  
He just laughed.

3 3 3

We got back home after Dunkin Donuts.  
I dived into my two rainbow sprinkle donuts.  
Drew laughed and started to eat his cream filled ones.  
"You guys got donuts!" Lily said running down the steps. "So not fair! I wanted one."  
I laughed and dug in my paper bag for my other sprinkle donut.  
"Lily." I said sticking the donut out to her.  
"Yes!" She tried to grab it from me.  
"Wait! Do you promise, to love this donut? Through out health and sickness, and rainbow sprinkles and extra glaze?"  
Drew started cracking up. Lily just giggled.  
"I do." She said.  
I nodded and put the donut on her finger like a ring.  
"I pronounce you donut and girl. You may now scoff the donut." I said laughing.  
She nodded and took a bite out of the donut.  
"Mmm. My donut sure tastes good!" She said laughing and taking another bite.  
She fell onto the couch next me.  
"Ohm! Tonight," I swallow. "Drew and his friends are going to a new club, he invited us, wanna go?" I asked her, then took the last bite of my donut.  
"Mhm." Lily said chewing.  
"Okay cool. Be ready tonight at 8:30," Drew said getting up. He came over and gave me a peck on the lips.  
"Ew you taste like donuts," I told him laughing.  
"You too." He said chuckling and walking up the stairs.

3 3 3 _Later that evening.._

Me and Lily were watching _27 dresses _when it rolled around to 6:30.  
"Want to go get ready?" I asked her pausing the movie.  
"What time is it," She looked at her phone, "Oh yeah we should go get ready."  
I stopped the movie and stood up. Lily followed as I walked up the stairs.  
I went into my room to find something to wear.  
"Find something Très cute!" Lily yelled down the hall from her room. I laughed and walked into my closet.  
I decided to go with a pair of green tight fitting Chinos, A matching tube top, and a pair of teal colored converse.  
I walked out of my room to see Lily in a black miniskirt, a tight deep purple halter necked crop top, and a pair of knee-high black converse sneakers,

"Cutee!" Lily chirped.  
"You too!" I said doing this little dance thing over to her. She laughed.  
"Are you girls ready!?" Drew yelled up the stairs.  
"Coming!" I yelled back.

This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

**NOO May! Don't trust Nick! He just wants to get you to trust him! **

**What's gonna happen?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm Back!  
Sorry about taking so long, but you know why. So, here is the (very) long anticipated 22nd chapter of Used!  
THanks to all of you who sent your messages.**

[Drew's POV]

I was on my knees. Tears stained my face, falling onto May's rigid, still body. _No, you can't be gone. I waited so long for you..._ I heard sirens blaring in the background, but I ignored them. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing except May.

{Flashback} [No POV]

_"Hey, Nick, did you know that strawberries are the only fruit with the seeds on the outside?" May asked, bouncing in her seat._  
_"Uh, yeah." Nick replied. "And why don't you put your seatbelt on?" May stopped, pondering. She then replied:_  
_"Because... YOL-AGH!" Suddenly, a grinding screech was heard, and the car lurched sideways. The car then flipped top over tail and landed upside-down. May's screams stopped as a sickening crunch was heard.  
"May!?" Drew yelled, unbuckling his belt. "MAY!?" He managed to open his door and crawl out. Drew grabbed the rear passenger door, and yanked it open. All of a sudden, the car's engine ignited. Drew reached inside, and unbuckled Nick, dragging the limp body out. He scrambled to the other side of the car and opened that door. Drew pulled out May's rigid body, just as the car went up in flames._

{End Flashback} [Drew's POV]

The sound of sirens approached, and the ambulance pulled up. I paid no attention. The paramedics rushed out, and dragged me away. I tried to pull away, but I was too weak. I needed to stay by May! I felt a mask being placed over my face, and plunged into unconciousness.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!**

I will only update when I get 75 reviews. I need motivation.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long, but I had a real bad writer's block. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it's true, so take it or leave it.**

**I didn't have the motivation to continue this story, but one review in particular stirred me to write this. Also, I like to think that the huge gap between the last update and this one would really increase the tension.**

* * *

**Used.**

**Nick's POV**

As I laid on my hospital bed, I thought about the accident. May was severely injured, maybe she lost her memory again... If she did, then our plan could be put into motion. I thought about the notebook and cell phone hidden beneath my pillow. If anyone were to find them, and read messages and notes, from _her,_ then we would be going to jail. I thought of the intimidating woman that I talked to that night before I drugged May. She was all intimidating, but said she had an offer for me. She said I could have May if I separated her from Drew. She didn't care if I had to severely hurt him, she just wanted May away from Drew. Initially, I had no idea who she was, saying I could 'have' May, but then I realized something. This woman, she was...

**May (Sorta)'s POV**

Oh god. Where was I? Everything was dark, and the last thing I could remember as that car, crashing into ours... Oh god. Was I dead? What if Drew was dead and I was in a coma? What if I was in a coma but Drew moved on because he never loved me and was just using me and hates me? The pain and terror of that thought alone struck me like a dagger of ice to the heart. I took a deep breath. I was letting my imagination get the better of me. But still, what if...

I pushed that thought out of my mind, and to my intense shock, I literally saw the though float away. I squinted, and for the first time, I could completely see my surroundings. What seemed like movie screens were floating all around me. However, the scenes weren't from a movie that In had ever seen. With a jolt, I realized that they were all my memories. I saw the day Drew started dating me, meeting Dawn, and for some odd reason, a strawberry with pulsating seeds. I shrugged and looked away. In the distance, I spotted a small asterisk of light. It moved quickly towards me and engulfed me, the harsh white light almost blinding me.

As the light faded, I could make out a different place. I was no longer in that place with memories, but I was in a hospital room; I could see Drew sat on a chair to the right of me, his face in his hands. Was he... crying? I tried to reach out to him, but my body wouldn't respond. I tried to call his name, but no sound came out. I tried to feel scared, but no emotions would come to me. Was I truly dead?

A female police officer walked through the hospital doors. I couldn't make out the words that she said to Drew, but I could read her lips. All I could make out was:

_"Driver of the other car... Two people... Passenger... Terri Mantillio... Disturbing thing..." _The officer took a deep breath, and stared right at Drew. I heard the words clearly this time. They struck a spike of sheer terror into me.

_"May's mother."_

* * *

**I know this is a cliffhanger, and you'll probably hate me for it. But I might end this whole story here, and make a sequel. The only reason I'm saying this is because the plotline I have planned has nothing to do with the theme of this story. I think it would be called 'Chased.'. Tell me what you think in a review. Remember, Flames will be used to cook bacon.**


	24. Author's Note READ OR ELSE!

**Hey! Well, this has been a long and bumpy ride, and now, here is the end of Used, and the sequel is up! It's called 'Chased.' If you'd check it out, I'd be really glad. But don't stop reviewing this story!**

**Like my Facebook - www . facebook pages / Gothinthemist / 417027198347775**

**Follow me on Twitter - www . twitter GothInTheMist**

**I hope you like my new story as much as this one.**

**Keep me on author alert, as I may rewrite this. I drafted this a few years ago, but only up to around chapter 13. So there might be two separate writing styles. Um, see you later?**


End file.
